edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
C'rus, C'russ n C'russy
''C'rus, C'russ n C'russy ''is a fanfiction about the Lizard Person Eds called the C'rs(pronounced "Kurs"). The original planned title was "Liz, Lizz n Lizzy" but was changed due to it being too babyish. Special thanks to Ananasz for the advice Before you assume aliens you need to know Lizard People are local to Earth and are herbivorous, they pose no threat to humans. Lizard People have thier own complex ancient language but have adopted English as their primary language, they have very human like emotions. They are smarter, stronger and faster than humans, they are above cockiness. Lizard People have lizard-like heads, human-like gripping hands and arms, fattish bodies, human-like legs, iguana backfoot-like feet and powerfull, flexible tails they also walk and stand upright like humans. They prefer to name their children after words, themselves or legendary figures. The C'rs live in a secret valley town called Zurgiiara and a cul-de-sac called Laousus. Characters C'rus Lizard Person Ed, his name means "water spirit" and it's full version is "Cur'voulganaarus". C'rus is actually smarter than Ed but behaves in the same fashion to the point where nobody can tell. C'rus, unlike Ed has no love for horror movies or zombies, his interests are human nature and monkeys. He wears a clean stripeless green jacket over a white shirt. He resembles a green iguana. C'russ The Lizard Person Edd, his nickname is Double S, his name means the same as C'rus's and it's full version is nearly identical but with an extra "S". C'russ is smarter than his human counterpart, able to make more advanced contraptions and surpassing him in every subject, except for astronomy. C'russ, like many others, has anger issues; when dirty or frustrated, he tends to curse but when angry, he'll smash things an shout cuss words at the top of his lungs though most of the time, he's a very sweet and gentle person. He wears a large black beanie and a dark red shirt that stops below his waist. C'russy Lizard Person Eddy, his name is plural for "water spirit", this is indicated by the two S's and the "Y". C'russy is the leader of the C'rs, he believes fitting in is a curse so he spends most of his time scamming, handling his dislike for Kio'niaan or going on adventures, most invented by his crazy imagination. He laughs at the misfortunes of others and has a worse temper than C'russ. He wears a black vest over a yellow and purple shirt, he also has three abnormally long spikes coming off the back of his head. He resembles an orange bearded dragon. Kio'niaan The Lizard Person Kevin, his name means "male lord", it's full version is "Akiohi'diiniaan". He enjoys tormenting the C'rs and fiddling with their gadgets to make them explode. He hates how the C'rs make sudden adventures, he doesn't like who they are, he's called them so many names but he prefers "Go'ifs" I will not tell you what that means. He doesn't have a bike and stays away from his crush. Half of his tail was cut off when he was a toddler and hasn't grew back, he wears an orange hat backwards, a yellow tee with black stripes on the sleeves and dark blue shorts. He resembles a orange blue tongued skink. Sycalii The Lizard Person Nazz, her name is one of the most simple ones in ancient Lizard Person, she is named after a legendary figure. Sycalii is not the desire of every boy, only because Lizard People can't have sexual desire but her personality still charms C'russy and Kio'niaan. Her personality is funny, charming, kind and giving, unlike most she does not have a hissing and/or anger issue. She wears a white sweater and a blue skirt, she has a red spot at the end of her nose. She resembles a desert iguana. L'keert K't The Lizard Person Lee, unlike most Lizard People, L'keert has a last name even if it was made up by her mother as is her first name. The K'ts' mother is about originality so all their names are made up. Unlike Lee, L'keert does not want her "love interest" for a punching bag or anything at all, L'keert and her sisters are a positive part of the C'rs lives. No sexual tensions exist, though L'keert has a minor crush on C'russy whom is cold for her. She does have a dominating personality and is the leader of the K'ts(pronounced "Kurts"). She wears a red and black dotted tee and plain grey pants. She resembles a common bush lizard but has a red colored head. M'aytii K't The Lizard Person May, M'aytii's name is made up and is not a short version of anything. She has a sweet yet demanding personality, she gets what she gets or she'll throw a tantrum, unlike May. She helps L'keert help the C'rs, in hopes of getting her crush, C'rus, who's oblivious of her, to be her boyfriend. She will not throw a fit if he ignores her because she thinks he has a crush on her and is afraid to talk to her. She wears a blonde wig that resembles May's hair and a long grey shirt. She resembles a bright grey common bush lizard. M'a'rii K't The Lizard Person Marie, out if all of her sisters, M'a'rii's name resembles that of her human counterpart's. M'a'rii is unusually aggressive among Lizard People, she'll often punch M'aytii or get in fights, just like Marie she's considered the most dangerous within her sisters. Since C'russ is unusually patient with her behaviour, M'a'rii has a minor crush on the iguana but she sees him more as an object to protect. That's why she helps L'keert. She has a blue colored head, wears a black shirt and purple shorts. She resembles a common bush lizard. Trivia *The K'ts and C'rs will not date. *The rest of the cast has been designed but is yet to be given any names or full personalities. It is likely Lizard Person Rolf will have a human name. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Made Locations Category:Fan Characters